1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cover for an internal combustion engine. In particular, the present invention relates to a cover for controlling the flow of lubricating oil in an overhead camshaft engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One known type of internal combustion engine is an overhead camshaft two-stroke cycle diesel engine which is commonly used in diesel-electric locomotives and in marine and power generation applications. This engine has been produced by Electro-Motive Division of General Motors Corporation (EMD) and has a vee configuration with two parallel banks of cylinder assemblies. On each side of the vee is an overhead camshaft which is driven for rotation. As the camshaft rotates, cam lobes on the camshaft engage followers on rocker arms to actuate overhead valve mechanism and fuel injectors for that bank of cylinder assemblies.
Each camshaft is supplied with lubricating oil through internal passages. The lubricating oil is channeled to the cam lobes of the camshaft to lubricate the cam lobes and the followers. As each camshaft rotates, a portion of the lubricating oil on the camshaft sprays from the rotating cam lobes and also sprays from other moving parts of the engine including the rocker arms and the followers.
A portion of the sprayed oil lands on other engine parts to lubricate and cool them. Improved lubrication of those engine parts can help avoid premature wear and damage of the parts, resulting in a reduction in expensive maintenance and downtime.
Other portions of the sprayed oil contact a cylinder head cover of the engine and its support frame. The cylinder head cover and its support frame enclose the camshaft, the overhead valve mechanism of the cylinder assemblies, and components of the fuel injection system. The oil which contacts the cylinder head cover and its support frame collects and drains down along them onto the top deck of the engine, from where it is conducted to the engine oil sump.
The oil which is sprayed as a result of the rotating action of the camshaft can leak out of the enclosure formed by the cylinder head cover and support frame. This is because the cylinder head cover and its support frame are long, somewhat flexible pieces which during operation of the engine do not stay tightly sealed against the engine and against each other even though gaskets are used. Oil leakage has numerous potentially undesirable results such as air pollution, fires, or environmental damage. Leakage of oil also results in the use of more oil than otherwise necessary for the engine. Excess oil leakage can result in a costly shutdown of the engine.